


Fammi sentire la voce

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [8]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (non provate a negarlo), Alternate Universe - Radio, Hook-Up, Inspired by Guns N' Roses 'Rocket Queen', M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, con un cameo di Fiorello aka lo shipper no.1 dei MetaMoro, interviewer!Ermal, singer!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Il lavoro di speaker radiofonico ha talmente tanti pro che ai contro ci si pensa solo a disastro combinato, vero, Ermal?Il P0rn Fest #13 s'è lanciato con la proroga inclusa e 'stavolta col cacchio che me lo faccio scappare.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Fammi sentire la voce

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, come sempre <s>ma devo veramente scrivere ogni volta 'sta cosa?</s>  
<s>La mia paranoia dice sì.</s>
> 
> Prompt: _Ermal!intervistatore radiofonico e Fabrizio!cantante, orgasmo in radio. (Alla "Rocket Queen" -questo brano è dei Guns n' Roses, band amata da entrambi dove Axl, il frontman, ha registrato anche la scopata con una donna che si è fatto in sala prove)_

Lento. _ Dannatamentissimamente lento. _

Ecco come Ermal si stava facendo scopare da Fabrizio Moro, il cantante che aveva finito di intervistare neanche cinque minuti prima, in quella stessa sedia in cui ora erano strizzati in due, lui a sospirargli addosso quando manco dieci minuti prima l'aveva preso in giro sul fatto che col nuovo tour a tenerlo impegnato non avesse il tempo nemmeno di farsi una sega per rilassarsi un po'.

«Non credo che volontari per aiutarti mancherebbero», aveva aggiunto poi tra le risate, facendo sospirare il suo collega – avevano rischiato più volte la chiusura del programma per colpa della sua parlantina, in effetti – e facendo nascondere gli occhi al loro ospite per l'imbarazzo, nonostante avesse riso anch'egli. Un'accoppiata di gesti che, neanche a dirlo, gliel'aveva reso pure più attraente di quando si era presentato quel giorno alla radio, ma Ermal sarebbe morto piuttosto che ammettere che aspettava quel momento da anni. Rosario gliel'avrebbe rinfacciato per secoli, anzichenò.

Poi il suo collega se n'era uscito dallo studio, all'attaccare della traccia col pezzo di Fabrizio; Ermal, cuffie giù, aveva chiesto al cantante se volesse un caffè, e quello, stropicciandosi gli occhi, aveva declinato l'offerta, la voce incrinata dalla stanchezza che aveva cercato di nascondere ai microfoni appena spenti.

Per poi quasi spiarlo da dietro le dita di una mano, come se si vergognasse di quello che gli avrebbe chiesto poi: «Mi vuoi aiutare, Ermà?».

Ed Ermal, preso già dal soprannome che gli aveva affibbiato di rimando a quello che gli aveva mollato lui ad inizio intervista, aveva pregato tutti i parenti defunti che conosceva perché Fabrizio intendesse esattamente quel che aveva inteso lui precedentemente.

E per fortuna che lo studio di trasmissione era insonorizzato, o i suoi sospiri frustrati si sarebbero sentiti fin alla macchinetta del caffè in fondo al corridoio, dove Ermal sperava Rosario rimanesse bloccato per un altro quarto d'ora.

Dopotutto si trovava bene, tra le braccia di Fabrizio, con la bocca di lui finita a vezzeggiargli un punto del collo sotto l'orecchio che gli strappava sempre più un sospiro e un tremito. Non lo scopava in maniera nervosa, a scatti e magari facendogli pure male nel tentativo di finirla in fretta: era attento, _ lento_, e per quanto Ermal praticamente sfrigolasse dalla voglia di _ più _ Fabrizio invece pareva volesse prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo, anche per carezzargli distrattamente i fianchi – quando Ermal le sue mani le teneva ben artigliate alle spalle di lui, inarcandosi sotto una sensazione dolce che sconfinava decisamente nella frustrazione – e lo era stato anche nel prepararlo, prima – e lui s'era dovuto mordere un labbro perché non c'era abituato e per quanto lo _ volesse_, cazzo, era umiliante a livelli da record.

Fabrizio era stato attento al punto da sviare lo sguardo per un po' di vergogna sua, nel chiedergli di usare entrambi un preservativo, ed Ermal, che sapeva della sua ipocondria da prima di intervistarlo egli stesso, non aveva fatto obiezioni, anzi, ne era rimasto sollevato.

Anche se una parte perversa di sé, probabilmente la stessa che lo spingeva a spingersi contro il bacino di lui per avere un minimo di appagamento, non si era stupita che Fabrizio sapesse ben usare le dita tanto per suonare chitarra e pianoforte quanto per allargargli il retto e farlo guaire per tutt'altre melodie che suonava _ al suo interno. _

E quando il ritornello dalle casse suonò rauco _ fammi sentire la voce_, mordendosi quel gemito contro la lingua Ermal non poté fare altro che chinarsi all'orecchio di Fabrizio. «Bizio... _ più veloce._»

Forse era stato il soprannome, o forse il fatto che mancasse poco al termine della canzone e quindi alla ripresa dell'intervista, fatto stava che Fabrizio gli morse lo stesso quel pezzettino di pelle dietro al collo che fece guaire Ermal, prima che si ritrovasse a trattenere il fiato per la sorpresa e se stesso al busto di Fabrizio quando questi si alzò con un bello scatto dalla sedia, facendolo finire seduto sulla postazione; nel movimento repentino Ermal fu assolutamente certo di aver buttato giù un microfono, anche se non lo era di aver sentito un _ click _ sospetto in mezzo al fracasso combinato, ma era troppo impegnato a gemere a piena voce, la testa che gli batté contro il vetro che separava lo studio dalla regia in quel momento vuota e le mani a graffiare nuca, spalle e braccia di Fabrizio che finalmente lo scopava come il Signore comandava, artigliato con una mano al bordo della scrivania e l'altra al fianco di lui, il volto affondato contro il suo collo, gemiti rauchi che vi si infrangevano a ritmo delle sue spinte non più tanto gentili, e quasi a ritmo esse stesse della canzone che andava terminando in un crescendo.

Mai come in quel momento furono entrambi grati che lo studio fosse completamente insonorizzato.

Ermal sentì la testa fargli un doppio giramento, forse per l'aria viziata della stanza, e venne inarcando il collo, un lamento strappato dal fondo del suo stomaco e gettato al soffitto, la mano non aggrappata a Fabrizio che tentò di afferrare il vetro in alto alle sue spalle, ma vi scivolò sopra mentre riguadagnava lentamente lucidità. Fabrizio si riebbe poco dopo di lui, finendogli quasi addosso per la stanchezza, quella vera.

In tutto quello, Ermal trovò le forze per sorridere. E deglutire. «Questo...forse è un po' meglio di una sega, eh?...»

Ridacchiando d'imbarazzo e con la voce rauca, Fabrizio annuì. «Già...»

* * *

Ed Ermal volle solo sprofondare al centro della Terra quando Rosario gli presentò la lettera del direttore della radio, svolazzando il foglio davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati con un sorriso di quelli di chi beccherebbe qualcuno con le mani nella marmellata.

Quel maledetto microfono caduto _ si era acceso_, e ora il direttore di Radio2 voleva la sua testa, e radiare lui e Moro da ogni stazione radiofonica sul continente.

«Almeno avete fatto più ascolto del talk show sul cinque!», aveva commentato Rosario, prima di lasciarlo solo in contemplazione della sua condanna. «Anche se, a giudicare dal casino che si è sentito dagli altoparlanti, ne dev'essere valsa la pena...»

Se ne era valsa la pena? Oh sì, che lo era valsa.

Ma quello non avrebbe impedito a Ermal di strozzare il suo collega, preferibilmente senza microfoni intorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Che poi ci fanno tutti e due una figura talmente barbina in tutte le mie OS brutte che ormai ci ha fatto il callo pure quella lavativa della mia Calliope coatta, ma mi ritrovo comunque a pregare tutti i miei parenti defunti che non gli arrivi mai niente, ché non ho fantastilioni da spendere in avvocati.  
Ah, e mi scuso di avervi rovinato per sempre l'ascolto di Fammi Sentire La Voce.


End file.
